No quiero quererte
by Mavalu
Summary: Pensamientos de Emma y Garfio respecto a su vida y respecto a ellos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**NO QUIERO QUERERTE**

by Mavalu

Es un pequeño reflejo de lo que imagino deben pensar Emma y Garfio respecto a si mismos y lo que les rodea.

Mi idea es ir escribir unos cuantos capítulos de manera coherente que permita ver una evolución de ambos personajes a una meta común.

Situado a partir del 3x12.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Odio sentirme así.

En realidad odio sentir. Punto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no perdía mi valioso tiempo en valorar las consecuencias de mis actos. La satisfacción al obtener las riquezas de los demás y el control absoluto de los siete mares era suficiente para mi.

Y digo era porque toda mi vida tal y como la conocía se está desmoronando ante mis ojos como un castillo naipes. De un tiempo a esta parte estoy siendo testigo de la pérdida de todo aquello que ha dado sentido a mi existencia durante los últimos 300 años.

Estoy obsesionado.

He llegado a esa conclusión tras largas noches de soledad acompañado de una botella de ron de buena calidad.

Ella no me conviene. De hecho es una mala influencia para mi. Hace que quiera ser mejor persona y abandonar ese egoísmo que me resulta tan cómodo y familiar.

¿De qué me sirve arriesgar mi integridad personal si no voy a conseguir nada a cambio?

¿De qué me sirve robarle un beso si ella no lo desea?

¿De qué me sirve quererla si ella no me quiere?

Quiero recuperar mi barco.

Quiero recuperar mi vida.

Pero no se si quiero olvidarme de ella.

* * *

Odio sentirme así.

Estoy tan desorientada que ya no distingo lo que es real de lo que no lo es.

Durante 28 años he vivido una vida que me han obligado a olvidar. Y los recuerdos que yo creía reales son fruto de un hechizo de la reina malvada de un cuento de hadas.

Mi vida esta repleta de mentiras.

No puedo seguir así, necesito algo real a lo que aferrarme. Pero miro a mi alrededor y me siento perdida.

Me cuesta confiar en unos padres que no han permanecido a mi lado. Sus motivos eran justificados pero eso no cambia el hecho de que creciera sola.

Me cuesta confiar en un hombre que me llevó de la mano por una vida al margen de la ley y que cuando las cosas se pusieron feas me abandonó a mi suerte. Fue victima de un chantaje emocional pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me metieran en la cárcel y tuviera a mi hijo sola.

Me cuesta reconocer a Henry como una parte de mi porque renuncié a él y tras once años de soledad e independencia no sé comportarme como una madre.

Pero sobretodo me cuesta creer en Él porque nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana y menos por amor. No creo que haya dejado de ser quien es y que su egoísmo y afán de riqueza hayan quedado al margen porque yo haya hecho acto de presencia en su vida. Las cosas nunca son tan sencillas.

Intento luchar contra el sentimiento que mi corazón alberga hacia él. Su sola presencia me crea ansiedad e inseguridad, mina mi confianza en mi misma y crea una llama de esperanza a la cual no estoy acostumbrada.

Quiero que cesen las mentiras.

Quiero tener una vida normal. O al menos lo mas normal posible, dadas las circunstancias.

Pero no se si quiero alejarme de él.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Emma me confió a Henry durante un rato. ¡A Henry! ¡A su ser más preciado!

¿Cómo iba a negarme? ¡Ha sido el voto de confianza más grande que me ha dado jamás! Además, al chico le caigo bien. Y creo que me gusta estar con él.

Ojalá no estuviera tan loco por ella como para aceptar cualquier proposición que me haga, por descabellada que sea.

Siento como mis entrañas se retuercen cada vez que me comporto como una estúpida marioneta ante sus deseos y mi instinto de conservación no para de mandarme señales de advertencia.

Porque me he convertido en un despreciable mendigo emocional al que una simple sonrisa le es suficiente para alegrarle el día.

Necesito volver a mi estado natural de egoísmo e indiferencia porque de lo contrario me convierto en un ser vulnerable y el pirata más temido de los siete mares no puede permitirse el lujo de tener puntos débiles.

No obstante comienzo a sentirme abatido, llevo demasiados años luchando contra la adversidad.

Perdí a Liam y con él se fue la única familia que me quedaba, mi confidente, mi amigo.

Perdí a Milah y con ella se fue mi primer amor, quien en aquel momento era mi presente y mi futuro.

Sin embargo a Emma no puedo perderla porque nunca la tuve. Es una paradoja de lo más curioso. Temo perder algo que jamás ha sido mio.

Estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ella que a pesar de sus continuos rechazos a mi intentos por llamar su atención, no cejo en mi empeño por merecer su amor. Tan solo quiero pasar tiempo a su lado. Aunque sea peleando.

Es evidente que mi corazón carece de sentido común.

* * *

Decididamente he perdido la cabeza.

Llevo horas intentando encontrar una razón válida por la cual le he confiado el cuidado de mi hijo al pirata más peligroso, ruin y egoísta que existe en la faz de la tierra.

Por supuesto no he tenido éxito alguno.

¡Y encima el crío está encantado!

Me dice que es un tío genial y divertido. Sí, ha usado esas mismas palabras, literalmente.

¡Claro que es genial y divertido! Y puñeteramente carismático, atractivo y seductor.

Pero también es egoísta, pendenciero, beligerante y peligroso, muy peligroso.

Es una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar a la cual hay que tratar con mucha sutileza para evitar males mayores.

El problema radica en que me estoy acostumbrando a su continua presencia a mi alrededor, a sus comentarios jocosos, a sus flirteos descarados e infructuosos y a sus miradas desesperadas cuando cree que no le veo.

Comienzo a sentir que le necesito y no me gusta.

Llevo muchos años sin necesitar a nadie y en estos momentos no debería sentir afecto alguno por un pirata aprovechado que tan solo mueve un dedo si recibe algo a cambio.

Aunque su conversación sea amena, inteligente y mordaz.

Aunque siempre haga lo posible por complacerme y siempre esté ahí cuando lo necesite.

Aunque su cinismo perfeccionado a lo largo de los años me resulte tan fascinante que una simple mirada tan profunda como los mares a los que pertenece perturbe mi sentido común.

¡Madre mía! Creo que estoy metida en un buen lío...

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Siempre me he jactado de besar bien. Soy un verdadero maestro en las artes amatorias y tengo una habilidad especial para conseguir que cualquier doncella por muy díscola y reacia que sea, caiga rendida a mis pies.

Sin embargo en estos momentos mis besos son más peligrosos que nunca. Y digo peligrosos en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

Evidentemente continúo manteniendo mi extraordinaria capacidad de besar a quien me plazca pero el problema radica en que mi interés lleva mucho tiempo puesto en la única persona que no está a mi alcance.

Es duro reconocer que mis esfuerzos por hacerme imprescindible no han servido de mucho.

Al principio conseguir su atención era como un desafío, un juego en el que ganaba quien resistía mejor los encantos del otro.

En estos momentos el reto ya no me resulta divertido porque durante la travesía he perdido mi corazón y encima tengo que demostrar continuamente que he cambiado, que no soy el de antes... que he dejado de ser el pirata más temido de los siete mares para convertirme en un buen... ¿compañero de aventuras?, ¿colega?, ¿o quizás un amigo?

Y precisamente ahora que ella ha conseguido derribar parte del muro que la mantenía aislada emocionalmente de los demás y comenzaba a mostrar algún tipo de interés en mi... soy víctima del hechizo más cruel de todos.

Me muero por sentir sus labios entre los míos, por jugar con la humedad de su boca, por estrecharla entre mis brazos hasta que ambos quedemos sin aliento... por despertarme cada mañana a su lado.

Pero me temo que en cuestiones amatorias el destino no juega a mi favor.

Zelena ha destrozado el último atisbo de esperanza que me quedaba.

* * *

Nunca me he planteado si beso bien o no. No es algo que haya valorado. Cuando me ha apetecido besar a un hombre lo he hecho. Unas veces con más fortuna que otras.

No pensé que darle un beso traería estas consecuencias. Fue uno de tantos retos que me planteó y como soy así de impulsiva acepté su desafío y le besé. En aquel momento me pareció algo justo teniendo en cuenta que había salvado la vida de mi padre.

Sin embargo no todo es lo que parece y mi aparente indiferencia no hizo más que ocultar lo que aquel beso supuso en realidad para mí: algo… demasiado… extraordinario.

Jamás lo admitiré pero me afectó. Sentir sus labios en los míos era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. De hecho mi sentido común saltó por los aires junto con mi voluntad y mi autocontrol.

Porque el dichoso pirata de marras besa muy bien. Su boca suave y sus labios exigentes encendieron mi cuerpo como una antorcha. Me costó horrores separarme de su aliento, de su tacto, de su entrega.

Si pone el mismo empeño en todo lo que hace esto va a ser divertido.

Por eso, cuando me preguntó por el significado, simplemente le ignoré porque si le hubiera mirado a los ojos me habría desenmascarado a mi misma.

Y yo jamás revelo mis sentimientos.

Aun así me está resultando extremadamente difícil mantenerme alejada de él, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Y aunque se que estoy en su punto de mira y soy consciente de todos y cada uno de sus intentos por ganarse mi corazón debo permanecer fiel a mi misma y procurar no involucrarme.

A pesar de que cada vez que lo mire mi férrea autodisciplina se disuelva en la profundidad azul de sus ojos.

Y lo único que desee sea besarle hasta caer exhausta.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Disculpad el retraso.

Aquí tenéis el 4º capítulo. Espero que os guste

* * *

Se va.

Nada ni nadie ha conseguido que cambiara de opinión.

A pesar de haber conocido por fin a sus padres y ser testigo y objeto de su felicidad gracias a un nuevo miembro en la familia, renuncia.

A pesar de haberme salvado la vida y de haber pagado un alto precio por ello, no entro en sus planes de futuro.

Me dice que en Nueva York no necesita su magia. Lo que lleva implícito que desea recuperar su vida ficticia, aunque haya sido efímera y fruto de un hechizo de Regina, renuncia a todo y a todos para volver a su "vida normal".

No se lo que significa que algo sea normal. En mi caso algo normal es abordar barcos, lanzar a los prisioneros por la borda y beberme su ron.

¿Y para ella? Lo normal es vivir en una gran urbe rodeada de edificios, vehículos y gente con mucha prisa. ¿Y dice que allí no necesita su magia? No estoy de acuerdo en absoluto.

Intento entenderla, intento averiguar qué pasa por su cabeza pero me resulta imposible. Su mente es como un diario secreto a cuya llave no tengo acceso. Y me resulta frustrante porque cada vez que creo que he dado un paso satisfactorio para acortar la distancia que nos separa... ella da dos hacia atrás y se aleja de mi.

Siento una impotencia y una rabia contenida hacia su actitud egoísta y cabezota.

No está pensando en lo mejor para Henry, ¡está pensando en lo mejor para ella!. ¿A quién pretende engañar? ¡El crio no va a estar más seguro en esa ciudad de locos!

Está aterrada ante lo que se le viene encima si se queda en Storybrook.

No está preparada para convivir con una familia de verdad, que confía en ella para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Respecto a mi... no se qué le ocurre. Llevo dos años a su lado, luchando contra ella, luchando junto a ella... peleando por ella. Y finalmente, tras muchos contratiempos y aventuras... decide que se acabó. Que no quiere esto. Que nunca lo quiso.

Que está de paso.

Y mientras me mira a los ojos y con una convicción ficticia me dice que no necesita su magia en Nueva York yo no puedo hacer más que observarla atentamente y controlar la angustia que atenaza mi corazón ante la nueva pérdida que se avecina.

Con la calma que da la oscuridad del bosque y la compañía de una petaca de ron de calidad me niego a dar crédito a sus palabras porque a pesar de no confiar en mi, a pesar de saber el precio que conllevaba, me ha salvado la vida.

Esto debe significar algo.

* * *

Me voy.

De hecho estoy esperando el momento adecuado para decirle a mi familia que me vuelvo a Nueva York. Henry estará bien allí. Tiene sus amigos, debe volver a sus clases y tener una vida normal, como cualquier adolescente.

En cuanto a mi... Después de lo de Walsh creo que debo tener un poco más de cuidado con mis amistades. De hecho si repaso mi vida amorosa creo que me merezco una buena reprimenda.

Con Neal pagué el precio de la juventud. Le quería con locura y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él. Me dio a Henry y siempre le querré por ello pero su abandono marcó mi existencia y la de mi hijo. Por desgracia su muerte tan solo ha servido para poner las cosas en su sitio.

Graham pasó por mi vida como una exhalación, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó y dejando una sensación agridulce en mis entrañas. Me sirvió para resquebrajar ligeramente la coraza en la que tenía guardado mi corazón. Casi agradezco que no me diera tiempo a enamorarme aunque lo sienta por él.

Mi relación con August fue muy especial. Él era mi ángel guardián y aunque se desvió de su cometido volvió para compensarme y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

Y Hook... ¿que decir de Hook?

No quiero pararme a pensar qué significa Killian Jones para mi porque es demasiado complicado. Su presencia me irrita y su ausencia me provoca melancolía.

En mi cabeza se acumulan una serie de pensamientos contradictorios que no hacen más que ponerme de mal humor.

Él me presiona para que me quede porque me quiere. Lo se desde hace mucho tiempo aunque nunca me lo ha dicho, no con esas palabras. Su estrategia es más sutil, bueno, según se mire porque pedirme un beso de agradecimiento no es muy sutil que digamos...

E invadir mi espacio personal cada vez que habla en serio tampoco.

En fin.

Me aterra reconocer que uno de los motivos por los que me quedaría es... él.

Porque a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo que hemos vivido juntos, de las traiciones y los dobles juegos... me gusta.

Mi magia ha sido arrebatada a cambio de algo muy valioso: la vida de una de las personas mas importantes con las que he tenido la fortuna de tropezar.

Killian Jones estará siempre conmigo vaya donde vaya porque forma parte de mi.

Tan solo espero que este pensamiento me ayude a no echarle terriblemente de menos cuando ya no esté aquí.

Esta certeza es uno de los pilares en los que quiero basar mi nueva vida. Eso y la memoria de sus juguetones ojos azules.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Esto debe ser un sueño.

Ella es tan preciosa y yo soy tan feliz que no puede ser real.

Después de aquel beso ha habido una evolución positiva en la extraña relación de tira y afloja que nos une. Ha pasado de evitar mirarme o tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo a todo lo contrario. Ahora me observa casi con descaro, me dedica sonrisas seductoras, me toca levemente el brazo de manera casual cuando pasa por mi lado... y a mi se me eriza cada centímetro de piel de mi cuerpo.

En mis momentos nocturnos de soledad, acompañado de un buen vaso de ron o una jarra de cerveza (me estoy aficionando a ese brebaje amargo), rememoro lo que supuso para mi sentir por primera vez cómo se desmoronaban los muros que protegían su corazón. Una simple explicación de mis correrías para encontrarla en Nueva York fue suficiente para que por fin se diera cuenta de que yo lo he dado todo y al mismo tiempo lo he perdido todo por ella.

No deja de ser una victoria agridulce: una gran pérdida pero con la mejor de las recompensas.

A pesar de que ha habido más muestras de cariño por su parte, todavía siento de manera especial el dulce sabor de su boca en mis labios, las suaves caricias de su mano en mi nuca, la calidez de su aliento al mezclarse con el mío...

Aquel momento fue demasiado especial como para olvidarlo.

Desde entonces la permanente angustia que atenazaba mi corazón se ha visto reemplazada por una sensación de alivio y temor por lo que se avecina. Porque el carácter de Emma no resulta fácil de manejar y su corazón todavía menos.

Soy consciente de que a lo largo de los años no ha tenido más remedio que guardar sus sentimientos para poder salir adelante por lo que cada vez que vislumbro una fisura en su coraza y atisbo un poco de ternura, mi estómago da un vuelco y si encima esa dulzura va dirigida a mí, en ese caso, mi corazón decide saltarse un latido y me olvido de respirar.

De modo que si nuestra relación prospera y ella toma como costumbre ser siempre igual de cariñosa conmigo, dudo mucho que viva para contarlo.

Tiene una mirada tan intensa que consigue que yo, el capitán Garfio, el pirata más temido de los siete mares, me ruborice como un adolescente.

Pero es que no puedo evitar dar un respingo cuando se me acerca por detrás y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos. O cuando voy a su casa, abre la puerta, se le ilumina el rostro al verme y de manera decidida, da dos pasos hacia mí, se apoya en mi pecho, se pone de puntillas y me da un casto beso de bienvenida en los labios.

La primera vez que estuvo a punto de matarme me enamoré de su fuerza interior, de su carisma y de su belleza. Pero en estos momentos ese sentimiento ha evolucionado de un modo que me resulta difícil de manejar con el poco sentido común que me queda.

Porque en estos momentos lo único que deseo es gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy total y absolutamente loco por ella.

Y que por fin alcancé mi deseo.

Pero que nadie se lleve a engaño: jamás he querido que fuera mía. Emma no le pertenece a nadie más que a si misma.

Lo único que siempre anhelé con todo mi corazón es que ella me correspondiera.

Y bueno, parece ser que lo he conseguido.

* * *

Le quiero. ¿Cómo no voy a quererlo si ha luchado contra viento y marea por mi?

Perdió su barco, su bien más preciado, por encontrarme.

Peleó contra Zelena y mantuvo a salvo a Henry por protegerme.

Se mantuvo al margen de mi reencuentro con mis padres por respetarme.

Pero mi desconfianza innata me impedía aceptarlo. ¿Cómo afrontar el hecho de sentirse atraída por un tipo que hasta el momento se había comportado como una sabandija para conseguir sus propósitos?

Sin embargo, él es un buen ejemplo de cambio de comportamiento por amor. Cuando estuvimos en el pasado, era evidente que no se reconocía a si mismo, que se avergonzaba ante mi de su actitud y sus actividades.

Yo si lo reconocí, en el fondo no ha cambiado tanto, tan solo ha pulido sus aristas para convertirse en una persona más tratable y más accesible.

Es el pirata más atípico y el canalla más adorable del mundo.

Le besé porque mi corazón me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Necesitaba sentir sus labios en los míos, ser el objeto de su ternura y cariño. Le necesitaba a él, solo a él.

Y desde entonces soy feliz.

Porque cuando le veo sentado en la barra del Granny's no puedo evitar darle un beso en el cuello para percibir su respingo involuntario.

Porque cuando viene a casa y le abro la puerta se le ilumina el rostro al verme aunque vaya sin maquillar y vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros viejos.

Porque cuando me abraza y me besa se me olvida que tengo problemas pendientes de resolver y me hace sentir segura y querida.

Supongo que esto debe ser el famoso amor verdadero.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo**

Abrí un ojo y el sol me deslumbró. Lo cerré de nuevo y arrugué la nariz, la luz me resultaba de lo más molesta.

Tenía la garganta seca y tuve que carraspear para aliviarla. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y parpadeé, intentando despejar el dulce sopor en el que me encontraba. Ligeramente desorientado, observé a mi alrededor y no tardé en reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba.

No quise contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujo en mi rostro. Me sentía eufórico.

Fue entonces cuando sentí un ligero peso a la altura de la cintura y miré hacia abajo. Un brazo delgado y femenino me rodeaba y una respiración pausada incidía directamente en mi espalda. Un escalofrío de satisfacción me atravesó de arriba a abajo obligándome a tomar una bocanada de aire para intentar apaciguar mi excitación.

Me giré sobre mi mismo, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y la miré. ¡Vaya! Verla dormir era fascinante. Tenía la boca entreabierta, los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos y las pestañas más largas que había visto en mi vida.

Estaba preciosa. Mi tesoro más preciado... Mi salvadora particular.

Retiré un mechón de cabello de su rostro y le acaricié el brazo con suavidad. Todavía no me acababa de creer lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior.

Supongo que se sintió observada porque justo en ese momento comenzó a removerse hasta que abrió ligeramente los ojos y al verme, esbozó la sonrisa mas sensual del mundo.

- Hola Garfio– dijo con voz soñolienta

- Hola Swan

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

- No mucho

- Mmmm

Y se acercó a mí hasta que dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi pecho y se relajó de nuevo.

- ¿Vas a volverte a dormir?

Ella hundió la nariz entre el vello que cubre mi pecho y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vaya, Swan, no te hacía yo tan perezosa por las mañanas.

La sentí sonreír sobre mi piel y se me pusieron los pelos de punta. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que aprender a controlar mis reacciones o aquella mujer me llevaría por la calle de la amargura.

Me acomodé en la cama y la rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo para acercarla más a mi, necesitaba la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mio. Entonces ella puso su pequeña mano sobre el muñón y no pude evitar dar un respingo.

- Lo siento

- No te disculpes. Es solo falta de costumbre. Nadie jamás me había tocado el muñón. Tú has sido la primera

- ¿Te molesta?

- No – me apresuré a responder – no es eso. Supongo que me siento vulnerable sin el garfio.

- Tengo entendido que las zonas del cuerpo que han sufrido grandes traumas son más sensibles que el resto.

Deposité un beso en su coronilla mientras meditaba mi respuesta.

- Digamos que prefiero mantener mis puntos débiles ocultos a los ojos de los demás.

Ella levantó la cabeza y buscó mis ojos con los suyos

- Yo nunca te haría daño

Mi corazón se salto un latido al oír esa afirmación de sus labios y la observé unos instantes con ternura antes de hablar.

- Lo se

- Bien – respondió simplemente y posó de nuevo su mano sobre el muñón con suma delicadeza, lo asió y se lo acercó a la boca para darme un beso justo en la cicatriz.

Yo tan solo pude observar la escena atónito. Mi capacidad de raciocinio acababa de saltar por los aires junto con el escaso autocontrol que me quedaba. Así que hice lo único que era capaz de hacer en ese momento: besarla hasta caer exhausto.

Levanté su rostro y busqué sus labios que salieron alegres a mi encuentro y entrelacé mi aliento con el suyo con desesperación. Ella me correspondió colocándose sobre mi y eliminando cualquier posibilidad de escapatoria por mi parte.

Parecíamos dos locos desesperados el uno por el otro, el deseo aumentaba con cada caricia y la pasión consumía nuestros corazones sedientos de amor.

Emma levantó un poco la cabeza y con la respiración entrecortada me dirigió una mirada cargada de enardecimiento.

- No quiero quererte, Killian.

Yo la observé desconcertado. No entendía a qué venía aquello pero a pesar del temor a lo que podía avecinarse, guardé silencio.

- No quiero quererte – repitió entre angustiada y feliz – pero te quiero.

Necesité unos instantes para asimilar lo que acaba de oír. Le acaricié los labios hinchados por mis besos y arqueé una ceja.

- Parece que tu sapo se ha convertido un príncipe digno de tu amor.

Ella correspondió a mi comentario con una sonrisa suave

- En realidad es más complicado que eso. Tú eres más complicado.

Arrugué la nariz en un gesto de complicidad.

- Así es mas divertido, ¿no crees?

Emma me observó con adoración durante unos instantes.

- Creo que voy a estar muy entretenida descubriendo tus facetas ocultas, mi querido pirata.

La besé con suavidad en la nariz

- Como desees.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo. Ha sido difícil de escribir porque a mi me gusta captar la esencia de los personajes y la relación que había entre ellos a lo largo de la 3 ª temporada ha sido como una montaña rusa.

Tan solo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Besos


End file.
